So Are You To Me
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Big days are full of memories, good and bad, victories and hardships. How will Castle and Beckett deal with it all? Specially when Meredith threatens to ruin all of what they've built. Caskett AU. Post 8x22
1. Part 1

**So Are You To Me**

 **A/N: Is my heart going to break the same way when Bones ends? Anyway I thought it was a decent ending, most of the shows I like haven´t been given that**

 **Introducing Kyan Lucas Castle. My timeline is a bit mixed up but it has to be this way in order for the story to work. There will be more background on him as the story goes on, I already tried a story with him which didn't work but I thought it'd be interesting to see his dynamic with Beckett**

 **I own nothing except for Kyan . Remember this is AU.**

 **Part I**

Kate was the first one to wake up . The house was quiet. Too quiet for her taste. Still, she turned around to eye Rick sleeping next to her. His breathing, even and calm.

Today was a good day. In fact, it is a great one, one that is 14 years in the making.

Today was Kyan's last day in junior high.

It is also a bittersweet one, specially for Castle she knows. It haunts him. The idea of him growing up. The idea of him not being that trouble maker little boy of him.

That boy Kate met when he was just 6 years old. Alexis's little brother.

Her little brother who's now a teenager, a young man, who struggles to make sense of the world like the rest would, and yet he makes sense of it his way and he certainly makes sense in their world. Specially for Kate.

She allowed her husband sleep a bit longer and slipped away from bed quietly. She stopped just a moment to pick up Lily who seemed to have woken up. Her baby girl was 3 now. And it was just crazy how much time has passed since the shooting. Almost four years to the day. "Come on sweetie. Let's see what your brother is up to"

Kyan was not a morning person, odd enough for a systematic little guy. Alexis had explained to her when she first met him. Her brother needed schedules or else they'd have a mess in their hands.

And oddly enough for Kate, she and Kyan had been like to peas in a pod. Not like Alexis who had seemed to resent her a bit or... Maybe not, but for Kate it was a chance to see herself as a mother.

"Good morning Kyan." Kate said softy. His soft blue eyes looking up at her.

"I made coffee." He said proudly. "Thought you needed cause you came home late. At 2:03 am to be exact."

"Did grandma help you?" Kate asked. He knows he can't be around things that burn, not without supervision. "Thank you, just what I need."

"Alexis." He said simply. Oh yes his sister, that was allowed too.

"Well thank you bud."

"Dad?"

"He's not awake yet" Kate said, placing Lily on her chair as Kyan moved up to the kitchen island, dragging his feet.

"I'm hungry." Kate has to smile because even in his way, He is her little boy. He and Castle are experts on getting their way around with her. Something that is starting to rub on Lily.

Lord help her. "I'm going to wake him."

"Kyan" She hurried to say and yet she was amused. So she didn't try to stop him.

"You always say, nobody eats unless everyone is here."

That everyone also included Martha and Alexis but somehow it only applied to her and Castle. She was sure Alexis and Martha had somehow managed to get away from Kyan's clockwise breakfast.

True to his word. Father and son came stumbling into the kitchen a moment later, earning a cute scream from Lily whom Rick quickly scooped up. "Breakfast huh?"

"He wanted your chocolate chip pancakes to start the day."

"Nothing better than chocolate early in the morning."

"Well maybe there's one thing that's better." Kate whispered huskily.

"There is?"

huh- huh" she leans to kiss him softly on the lips.

Ring.

What on earth? This early in the morning?

"Did my mother lost her keys again?" Castle moved to open the door.

"Rick!" Oh boy

"Meredith."

He knew she was coming. Truth be told he was a bit surprised she actually showed up. Meredith's relationship with Kyan wasn't the same as it was with Alexis. Truth be told, she struggled with the fact that her son was a special needs child.

"What are you..."

"Don't worry, I can't stay long, I have to check into my hotel." She said her hellos to Kate and Kyan who struggled to make eye contact with her. "But I would like to have dinner with you two, maybe tomorrow, I have something to discuss." Kate looked at Rick.

And just like that she was gone. Before either of them could react.

"Suspicious." Rick said as he proceed to make his famous chocolate chip pancakes.

"The spoon is mine, right dad?" Kyan said proudly.

"Manners buddy, manners." Rick smiled as he finished.

"Can I have the spoon, please?" He made such a Castle look, Beckett had to laugh.

"Yes you may"

And just like that they sat to breakfast, with Alexis and Martha joining them soon after. "Was that mom I heard?"

"Yes, said she had to run, check into her hotel." Castle told his daughter when she asked why she hadn't even said hello to her.

"What was it that she wanted?" Martha asked Rick and Beckett about Meredith's surprised show up. She hadn't even said hello to Alexis.

"Weird, right?" Kate pointed out.

"Very. I'm guessing she has some plan. Maybe she wants to move back into town." Castle said as he helped Lily pour some syrup on her pancakes.

"Well that wouldn't be so bad, at least she'd see her children more." Martha put in.

Was that it? After almost ten years or so of having not really being there?

* * *

"What's wrong babe?" Kate asked Castle as they got ready to go in their bedroom.

"Meredith."

"Right. I'm sure it's just like you said. Maybe she wants to move back and spend more time with the kids."

"Yes but why now? She hasn't been interested before."

"Mom?" Came Kyan's voice from the door. The kid was almost as tall as Rick and if Alexis took after Meredith, he was all Castle. More so wearing a suit which he'd be soon complaining about.

The mom thing had happened fairly quick for Kate and Kyan. They both needed each other more than they imagined.,

"Good job buddy, I like that look, it suits you." Rick said with a smile.

"How long do I have to wear it?" He quickly asked. Castle and Beckett shared a look.

"Just until the ceremony is over. I'm getting you a change of clothes, okay?" She said with a smile, much to her child's peace of mind.

 _Kyan and fancy clothes? Yeah that didn't work_

"Here let me help you with the tie." Rick moved to help with the finishing touches.

In addition to being born with autism , he struggled with some motor skills, which were more prominent when he walked long distances or tried to tie his shoes. Or in this case, a tie.

"Let me see you." Kate smiled. "Very handsome."

"He has to be. With me as his dad, right buddy?"

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Kyan said in a matter of facty. Kate and Rick smiled.

 _"_ What do you say Kyan?" Castle said before the boy left the room.

"Thank you mom."

"Yes, thank you mom. Good, now go and make sure your grandma and Alexis are ready to go"

Showtime.

 **First Part! What did you think?**


	2. Part 2

**So Are You To Me**

 **A/N: Is my heart going to break the same way when Bones ends? Anyway I thought it was a decent ending, most of the shows I like haven´t been given that**

 **Introducing Kyan Lucas Castle. My timeline is a bit mixed up but it has to be this way in order for the story to work. There will be more background on him as the story goes on, I already tried a story with him which didn't work but I thought it'd be interesting to see his dynamic with Beckett**

 **I own nothing except for Kyan . Remember this is AU.**

 **Sorry for the confusion on the first chapter, I actually deleted my Dash Castle story which I published back in 2011 (Which I repost as a flashback here) because it's been brought to my attention there's already one kid named Dash, in a very similar situation as my character in a different universe... just to say I intended no disrespect to the story or the author who wrote Dash, I'm sure the stories are amazing :)**

 **On to the story, I hope you are liking the dynamic between Kyan and Kate because things are getting intense soon. Thanks for all the love.**

 **Part II**

 **Flashback (Kyan, age 10)**

" _I have to go help Beckett with a case. Make sure your brother takes a shower" Richard told Alexis as he walked out of the door. Kate had gone ahead and taken on a case, and although she was still healing and pregnant, he took on a safe bet to make sure she didn't go alone._

 _"But he hates it, its better if you do it" she groaned._

 _"Fine, order something for dinner then" he said from outside the door. "For when we get back, I'm making sure he's in the shower and then I'm out of here"_

 _"Yes sir" Alexis rolled her eyes at him."Then again if Kate was here, she'd make him shower."_

 ** _Oh yes, she would._**

 _"Hey, I've got the magic too." Castle pouted. "Just watch and learn. Watch and learn."_

 _Safe to say, Castle still had a dirty kid at home when he went to find Kate._

 _"Took you long enough Castle" Beckett said arriving at the scene where Esposito was waiting for them_

 _"Well, guess who didn't want to take a shower? And kept saying he wanted you..."_

 _"Shoot, this just came out of the blue and I..."_

 _"Not everyone can be Mom, I can tell you that for sure..."_

 _"I'll make it up to him, do you think he'll be clean when we get home?"_

 _"Well, let me just say that if Alexis manages to get him to get out of his room it will be a victory well served." Rick mused._

 _"Babe, I'm so sorry,I've just being caught up in all of this..."_

 _"Which you shouldn't be doing because if I recall correctly you are still on the mend and oh yeah, pregnant."_

 _"I'm not going to break Castle." Kate shot at him._

 _"What have we got?" he asked, ignoring his wife's nasty looks._

 _"Looks like a multiple homicide" Ryan said examination the multiple bodies_

 _"That's never good" Castle smiled grimly. "what is that under the arm?"_

 _"It's a note" Castle noted_

 _"A note to Author Richard Castle and Nikie Heat" Esposito read. Castle and Beckett shared a look_

 _"This is not good." Castle mused._

* * *

 _Castle was exhausted, he and Beckett had been chasing dead leads all day, the mystery note kept playing on his mind, on a loop, but as soon as he opened the door, Alexis started complaining about Kyan being playing in the mud earlier and not wanting to take a shower._

 _"Where is your grandmother?" he asked sitting on the couch_

 _"She said she´d be back" Alexis sighed_

 _"Oh okay, so where is the little monkey?" Castle said sweetly._

 _"I've got this." Beckett said._

 _"Oh no, you should be with your feet up."_

 _"Babe, I need to do this, feet rubbing can wait." Beckett give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "And yes, I've been waiting for it all day."_

* * *

 _"Kyan?" Kate opened the door to the kid's room. "Something smells in here." There he was, dried covered in mud, Alexis wasn't kidding when she said he smelled._

 _He looked up and "Don't want to take a shower"_

 _Even though Castle had always had a special bond with Kyan; Maybe it was because of his childish self; the little boy had taken a liking to Kate that was pretty uncommon for him. "kay, I'm not kidding, come on.I'll trade you for it, You go into the shower and I'll give you ten extra minutes for TV. How is that?"_

 _"Nope." Okay, she had to face it, she was seven months pregnant and exhausted after a long day, the last thing she wanted was to argue._

 _But she was Kate Beckett and she wasn't joking._

 _"Kay..."_

 _Kyan detected the seriousness in her voice. Mama Kate As Castle would call her,_ _was mad, because apparently this baby made her go from calm to furious in about ten seconds."You are going to lose something then."_

 _"Are you tired?" Kyan asked. He wasn't your usual kid with autism, Highly functional his doctor had called him , still he exhibited some of the most common autistic traits, and then there was the whole motor problem thing. That was the real issue here._

 _"Yeah, you know what?" Kate sat on the ground next to the boy, as much as she could at least. "I'm really, really tired."_

 _Kyan made a face, a Richard Castle face that made Kate wonder if this baby would also be just like Rick. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Can I have some chocolate milk?"_

 _Win- Win._

 _Minutes later, Kate came out of the room, into the kitchen where Rick was starting dinner. "How did it go?"_

 _Then he heard it,_

 _The sound of victory. Kyan was taking a shower._

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Just a bit of Beckett- Kyan fluff. Thank you for the response guys, it's been great. Don't forget to review. Next we'll see more of Kyan and the Caskett clan, plus Meredith shares her news with everyone. Just to clarify, Kyan is Rick and Meredith's child.**


	3. Part 3

**So Are You To Me**

 **A/N: I own nothing but my fangirl feels and a subscription to binge watch Castle, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay, work it's been really messing up my muse.**

 **Part III**

Kate Beckett never imagined herself as a mother, not after she'd lost hers. She tried to be good with kids. Wasn't half bad to tell the truth. Still, she wasn't Castle. Two kids under his belt and his ever charming way to bond with a child.

Even after she and Rick got together she was afraid to mess up. How could she be a mother figure to Alexis if she already had Martha? And she had done a very good job with being a single parent.

Same as Rick. Even in his immature way. He was still there for his kids in every possible way and they adored him. How could she compete with that?

"Mom?" Came her son's voice. All dressed up, one crutch in each hand, messy dark brown hair and blue eyes shining. "Dad says you should be in the car" It was funny really, how logical he was, how direct and yet how sweet he could turn out to be. Rick had told her the story of how it all happened:

 _Meredith had come home to him two months after one of their...meetings and told him she was pregnant. Then it was all on Rick to make the decision like he'd done 10 years before with Alexis._

 _He'd raise the baby. Months went by and she was mostly in and out of his and Alexis's lives. It was just the way it was._

 _He was born a preemie and that was when the first blow happened. They told Rick his son might have cerebral palsy. Which turned out to be true in the first few months of his life as he was not getting to the milestones as quickly as Alexis had as a baby. Castle had told her he'd never felt so helpless as when the doctors confirmed the diagnosis._

 _Secretly, he'd blamed Meredith. He'd never admitted that to anyone. Up until he told Kate. Martha knew of course, but she was too intuitive not too figure it out._

 _But he wouldn't get his son anywhere by blaming people. So he got to work. On his books and getting his son better, so he could at least aspire to have a best life._

 _But he was a fireball, he was smart and inquisitive and curious. Then when he was 3 he was diagnosed with being on the Autism spectrum._

 _Beckett had met him two years later and the rest was history._

 _She'd fallen in love with Rick, yes. But Kyan had first stolen her heart._

"Okay bud, I'm coming." She called from the door on the bathroom. She'd been feeling funny all week but today was specially bad. She was sure it was just her being nervous for Kyan.

And Meredith coming home.

"Beckett?" Rick had come to her rescue. "Are you okay?" He'd seen her face. It was just a minute ago that they were getting ready to leave and she had to run to the downstairs bathroom and throw up.

"Just nerves." She smiled. "I'd never thought I'd be this anxious about him getting a diploma."

Rick huffed. "Yeah well, it's been quite the ride. And you are his mom. I think it's normal for you to feel this way." He walked closer to her. "I have to thank you though, for always been there for him, he wasn't even yours and you didn't hesitate to love him and Alexis."

"It's my pleasure babe." She leaned to kiss him softly. She smelled of mint and perfume. "Let's go."

* * *

It was a long walk across the lawn where the ceremony would take place. Bu Kyan refused to be wheeled in, despite the fact that Rick had the wheelchair in the trunk of the van. His freshly 14 year old son lead the way as Beckett walked beside him. Alexis held Lily and Martha and Rick followed.

"Look at the you all dressed up!" Lanie smirked as soon as she spotted the family. "Nice. I like this." She leaned to hug Kyan who took it with a smile. Even though he didn't like hugs much. Javi walked up from behind Lanie, carrying one year old Leo in his arms.

"How it the world did you manage to get that boy to dress up?" Lanie asked her best friend. "He looks so much like Castle, it's scary."

"I know." Kate smiled as they walked ahead to take their seats. "My boys look handsome huh?"

"So do mine" Lanie said proudly as she watched Javi joke around with Kyan and Leo.

"Another doppelganger pair for sure." Kate assured her.

"Just like you and Lily." Beckett smiled. Yes, Lily, her perfect baby. The one miracle baby she and Rick had.

Kate suddenly felt lightheaded. "Whoa Kate, you okay?" Lanie said. "Come on, let's go sit down."

"I'm fine." She insisted. "I just feel a bit funny, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Lanie said.

"Well hello everyone!" Came a familiar voice. Meredith. "How are my babies doing? Rick, Kate, Martha..."

"Hi mom." Alexis gave her mother a hug and so did Rick.

"Yes. I'm sure." Kate replied before getting up. "Hi Meredith."

"Hi. Any idea where my baby is?" She was referring to Kyan and it made Kate's blood boil. She had just given birth to her son. But he was hers, she'd been there trough every tantrum and tears that came with every therapy. "Oh never mind I see him."

"Mommy?" It was Lily. Kate allowed herself to calm down as she saw Meredith with Kyan. She reminded herself she had one more child to take care of and whatever that woman did wasn't to ruin Kyan's day.

Ready to go up there buddy?" Javi asked Kyan as he began to see more people arriving. Kyan examined the platform. It was a long and tricky way up.

"What if I trip?" It was an honest question and one Kate understood perfectly. "I don't want to be laughed at"

"You won't be" Alexis smiled at her brother, "I'll tell you what, I'm going up there with you, make sure you are all set and then come back down." Kyan made a face. Deep in thought.

"Okay." Kyan said determined.

"Can I come?" Lily asked. She loved helping her brother, even at three she was the first one to be there when he needed something. It was the wonderful thing about Lily and Kyan. Age and obstacles meant nothing to them.

"Good luck my dear boy." Martha kissed her grandson. Kate did the same. Beckett watched as Rick spoke to his son, it was one of the few times she'd seen Kyan hug him with such force, Rick glanced over at her and winked. She then saw her husband laugh when Kyan said something in his ear.

"Why does Alexis baby him so much, he needs to be more independent." Meredith told Martha a moment later.

"Meredith, honey don't start... You don´t even know half of it. Of course you would if you were ever here." Martha snipped.

"Ricky, won't you say something"... Meredith whined.

Castle turned to Kate. "You know, Martha is right, I don't even know why she's even here. She just doesn't get it."

"You know what I don't get? How come you let her be here?" Lanie told Rick. "That lady just gets on my nerves."

"Listen guys, I get it. She's not as easy to deal with, but she's their mother."

"Who's never around." Kate hissed. She spotted Alexis and Lily making their way back to them. "That's not a mother Rick, she did leave you with two kids."

"Kate.."

"No, you keep defending her, just wait until she leaves again... but I swear if she does something to either of them, she's facing me and not dumbfounded by all the sparkle. And more than that..."

"What? I'm not..."

"Well you are a bit of a soft spot when it comes to Meredith dear, I have to agree with Katherine on this one..."

"Of course you do...Mother, you know? Why do I feel like you two are against me in every decision I make regarding my kids."

"Oh well someone is a bit touchy today sweetheart." Martha moved to face her son. "It's not like that Richard, we just don't want her to break their hearts, like she does every time she's around, it would seem..."

"You're unbelievable..." Kate backed up and moved far away from the seats. Castle followed suit. He was sure her outburst wasn't just about Meredith.

It had to be something else.

"Kate, wait up. What's going on?" He touched her shoulder softly. "This isn't just about Meredith being here, is it?"

"I..." She was crying now. "I don''t know what's going on with me, but I see her here and..."

"You feel threatened..."

Was that it? Did she see that woman as threat? She was Rick's ex and mother to his kids. But now she was his wife and they had a child together. Nothing changed that, no matter how much Meredith being here messed with her head.

"Beckett?" It his thumb across her face and she just leaned her face towards his face. "You have nothing to worry about, you know that right?"

"I know..."

"Come on, let's go sit. Ryan and Jenny are here." Kate composed herself and followed Rick back to their seats. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Beckett."

"Mom?" It was Kyan.

"What's up bud? How's everything looking from up there?"

"I'm still gonna trip." Honest as ever.

"No, you are not." Kate assured him. She turned to see her son, whispering on his phone as other students began to fill the stage. "You just look at your feet once you stand and if you get nervous, you focus on me. I'll be here."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Kate smiled. Her son smiled back. The same sweet smile Rick had thrown at her earlier.

"Mom?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Can we go have milkshakes after this?" Kate laughed.

"Yes, we most certainly can, I think you've earned it."

"Gotta go now." He said, his face fell again. "I gotta make sure to look at my feet."

"Yeah, you do that baby, we'll be right here cheering you on."

"Kate?" Rick looked inquiringly at her. "What.."

"Kyan. He wanted to make sure we'd go and get milkshakes to celebrate."

"Of course he did." Castle smirked. "Ready to see our son graduate?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kate smiled.

Safe to say as soon as his name was called, he followed Kate's instructions. He stared at his feet and then at her, a bright smile on her face. Her son's face boosted with confidence as he managed to get his diploma in one hand. She felt Rick reach out for her hand. And she couldn't help but feel as the whole world had disappeared.

 _He was definitely her son. And Meredith had nothing on her._

 _Or so she thought._

* * *

 ** _So, this chapter turned out differently that I intended. Next one, both Kate and Meredith have news for the family and we meet Alexis's boyfriend._**


	4. Part 4

**So Are You To Me**

 **A/N: I own nothing but my fangirl feels and a subscription to binge watch Castle, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay, work it's been really messing up my muse.**

 **Part IV**

He´d done it. Her baby looked up at her as she saw Rick make his way towards Kyan. He held on to his diploma as he led his way down the stairs. She led the way with Lily in her arms, the rest of the atendees imitated her.

"Congratulations buddy," Lanie hugged the young boy and kissed his cheek. "Next step medical school huh?"

"Nope. Too much blood." Kyan smiled at Jenny's comment.

"Fair enough." Lanie smiled. She turned to see Kate as she struggled with the apparent summer heat. "Why don't go over there huh?" She led Kate away, taking Lily from her. Rick and Lanie shared a look. Rick moved to comment something to Alexis and Martha to take Lily and keep and eye on Kyan while he stayed at Kate's side.

"Beckett?" He asked worriedly. Kneeling in front of her, taking her hand and brushing her hand slowly. "This is more than nerves, isn´t it?" He knrew her too well, She was struggling with nausea, the heat made her weak and he was sure she was a bit dehydrated.

"It might, I'm not sure yet." She smiled weakly. "But today isn´t about me Rick, I don´t anything to take the importance of this day from him."

"Kate.."

"We'll talk about this later okay?" She said looking up at Lanie as well. Kate hadn´t noticed Kyan talking to Meredith. She tensed. This was something she ddin´t need, not when she was extremly emotional.

Just as she had predicted it kyan pulled away from his mother, Kate could read Kyan so well by now that she knew exactly when he was upset or simply didn´t want to talk to anyone.

"Can I take this off now?" He said as soon as he approached them and Lanie. He wouldn´t look up at Kate and she knew something was wrong.

But she would talk to him later, she wouldn´t tell her what was wrong here, not in front of Lanie. "Of course bud, you go with dad. We´ll wait for you here okay?" She handed Rick the bagpack she had gotten ready earlier.

"Something is wrong" Castle told her as Kyan strided away. it wasn´t a question.

* * *

She suddenly saw Alexis arguing with Meredith, thankfully Lily was nowhere to be seen. She and Lanie joined them.

"Everything alright?" Lanie asked.

"Excuse me, this conversation is private." Meredith said solemly.

"Would you guys give us a minute?" Alexis pleaded.

"Does this have to do anything with Kyan?" Kate was clearly not taking a step back. "If it does..."

"Yes,"

"But it doesn´t concern you, this is about my son. Mine and Rick´s."

 _Ouch_.

"Mom, please." Alexis pleaded. "Don´t do this today okay?"

"There's no better day to do this sweetheart. I am here and ready to make decisions on my son's well being." Meredith said.

Kate wanted to wipe those words away with a punch. How dare she say she could make any decision regarding the son she barely saw and took care of. The son she struggled to come to terms with.

 _Hell Heath No Fury_.

* * *

"Kyan?" Castle spoke softly as he stood outside the stool in the bathroom, thankfully they were alone. . "You know you can tell me anything, right? Even whatever you and Mer... your mom were talking about?"

He didn't even flinch. Castle knew this conduct all too well, Kyan wasn't one to be dishonest, it just wasn't him. But he couldn´t possibly hurt anyone either. "Did she say something that made you mad?"

"She's got a boyfriend. A boyfriend like Scott." Scott was Kyan Behavioral coach. He and Alexis had been dating for a while now. And it was someone Kyan trusted very much, even as much as he did his family.

Castle was sure of one thing. Meredith was someone his son didn´t trust and it made him sad. He blamed himself really, for his children having an absent mother, his arrangement with Meredith had worked fine, they had agreed it was the best thing for everyone but he often wondered if maybe he´d push her a little more on being more involved, things would have turned out differently.

"Really?" Castle raised an eyebrow. "Did she tell you that?" Kyan nodded.

"He lives in England, like Harry Potter." Castle smiled. "He was suppoused to come and then he just didn´t cause..."

"Because?"

"She needed to do this alone." Kyan said seriously. "I'm done." He said after a long pause, oppening the door. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a spaceship shirt under a grey plaid shirt. His was missing his shoes. Castle led him move to a bench a little further down so he could put his sneakers on. "Ky... can you tell me what mom said to you after she mentioned her boyfriend?" Castle asked. He looked into her son's eyes for a second.

He didn´t want to tell knew that much

"Jon wants you to come and live in England with us. I want you to come." He quoted Meredith. "Says there are a lot of doctors very excited to meet you."

Castle froze. He was pretty sure this was the reason Meredith wanted to talk to him and Beckett.

She was planning on taking Kyan away.

"Dad?" Kyan made eye contact with Rick. "How can I go live with her if I live here in New York with you and mom?"

Kate and Rick found each other's gaze. He knew she'd been crying. Lanie was by her side.

"Boy if that lady keeps getting on my nerves, I'm going to smack her." She said to him.

"Alexis." Castle said seriously. "When is Scott getting here?"

"He said he'd meet us at restaurant." Alexis said. "He told you didn´t he?"

"Rick." It was Beckett. "I knew this was about Kyan but..."

"It is about Kyan." He finished for her. "She wants..."

"I Know."

* * *

Milkshakes were long forgotten, Beckett promised Kyan she'd make it up to him. But he had barely spoken a word since they had left the school. Alexis said she would do some damage control as she rode a cab with her mother to the hotel.

"I'm going to kill her, I swear..." Kate said as soon as the children were far away from earshot. "She's dead Rick."

"Kate. You need to calm down. If our suspicions are right. You need to take it easy." He spoke seriously. She cried as he held her. "She doesn't even know him. She's incapable to take her of herself let alone a child."

"Believe me. I know." Castle said softly. "I honestly didn't think she was... well she had the determination to ever take my children away. She never cared."

"I'm sorry." She said sweetly offering him a sweet kss. "We're not going to let that happen Rick."

"Of course not. It just... it hurts, the idea that we might lose him."

"Babe." Kate smiled. "Listen to me, we're not letting that happen. I promise." They held each other for a little while. Kyan walked towards hs parents with caution.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"I don't want to go with Meredith, I want to stay with you here. You promised we´d go and get milkshakes." This made Castle and Kate smile a little.

"Of course we're getting milkshakes. I never broke my promises have I?"

And she wasn't going to start now.

So Kate found herself with Kyan and Rick at a drive trough. Lily tagging along. Martha had declined the invitation.

Burger and milkshakes.

And then Kate let her worries drift a little from her mind as she enjoyed a quiet moment with her family.

* * *

When they got back to the loft and were finally alone, Kate took the oportunity to have a quiet moment wirh Rick. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Here." Beckett said with a smile handing him a bag, he examined the content.. "I never thought the day would turn out like this but I was hopning we could..."

"You think you..."

"Well, it does feel like last time and I need some good news."

"Me too." He smiled softly. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "Whatever happens Kate. I'm not letting anyonetake our son away from us."

"Can we just.." Kate told him, kissing his cheek. "I don't want to talk to her, they might accuse me of murder tonite."

"Right, I couldn't possibly have you giving birth while I try to prove your inocence."

"You could turn it into a book." She smiled.

"T-MInus 3." He said a very captain like voice as they sat in the bathroom. "I Love you."

* * *

 **I** **always loved those Caskett quiet moments at the end of each ep. What do you think? I never did like Meredith. Don't worry it won't be easy for Meredith to do anything she wants. But this is a very interesting dynamic to explore Please send some reviews my way. They make me happy**.


	5. Part 5

**So Are You To Me**

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the constant support. Sorry on taking forever to update but I left for my sister's wedding and work was crazy after that.**

 **So, on another note, don't worry, Meredith won't stand a chance against Cakett. Right?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Part V**

Kate had been sick for the past week. The test had been positive. She was pregnant again. Truth be told she didn't think she and Rick could have more kids after Lily, but life was like that with surprises. It tended to throw them your way even when you were barely able to handle your life without them.

Meredith had gone home, minus Kyan. But she did make it clear to her and Castle she'd be coming back and she wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

Well, Kate wasn't either. That was for sure.

"Here." Rick's voice snapped her back to reality. She was still in bed and he'd been sweet enough to give her some Gingerale and crackers."You should eat something."

"Apparently this baby hates food." She mused and he smiled. "What's the point?"

"The point is, we do have that doctor's appointment today, so she might be able to give you something."

"It wasn't so bad last time Rick, what if something is wrong?" His face softened as he sat next to her.

"Don't go there. We are not making any assumptions alright? We just wait for the doctor to tell us whatever she has to. And then if we have to worry, we will."

"Fine." She said with a weak smile. "God, I need to shower."

"Yeah you kind of do." He joked. She glared at him. "Take your time, I'll make the kids breakfast and get them ready for my mother to pick them up." He leaned to kiss her softly.

They hadn't told Kyan or Lily Kate was pregnant. It was all very new, and Kyan seemed to struggle more than usual after Meredith's visit. They attributed it to the boy being worried of having to leave home. Scott had told them it was normal because it seemed to be a defense mechanism.

Martha had offered to take the kids for the day. She was aprehensive as well about Meredith's words, as shallow as they might be, for what she'd heard, her current boyfriend was some kind of lawyer.

"Mother, how are you this morning?" Rick opened the door for her.

"FIne dear thank you, how is Katherine?" She said after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"She's still a little too naseaous. She thinks something might be wrong."

"Oh of course not, this is her second child, every pregnancy is different dear." His mother amiled. "You'll see."

"Of course." Rick smiled. "Do I even need to ask?"

"What?"

"Grams!" Lily came in sight. "Am all ready, see?" She smiled widely at her outfit.

Thank goodness his first child had been a girl, he had this dressing thing down.

"Lil, where's your brother?" Rick had noticed Kyan was no longer in the kitchen. The little girl shrugged. "Give me a minute."

"Of course dear. I'm going to make sure this young lady finishes her breakfast." Martha smiled as she carried Lily back to the table.

"Kyan?" Rick called after him, he wasn't in his room. "Your grandmother is here."

"Babe." Kate called him quietly . He was sitting on his parents bed, still in his Pj's. "I think we might have a situation." There had been a few of those lately. Although Kyan was highly funtional, tantrums were common, Scott had explained that as Kyan grew, his mood swings would be caused mostly by hormones. Things he wouldn't be able to understand at first.

"Bud, grandma is here to take you and Lily out." Kate said softly.

"Do I have to?" He asked quickly. "Why can't I go with you?" He was insecure. Kate knew that much, she figured maybe he had this picture in his head of him coming home and finding them gone or something and then he'd have to go live with Meredith.

"But you love hanging out with grandma, I'm sure it'll be fun." Kate smiled.

"Yeah." Kyan smiled. "But I'd rather go with you."

"What's happening here? Richard how are you not dressed yet?" Martha came into the room. "And Kyan, sweetheart, your sister is ready to go..."

"I'm not going." the teenger said. "You go with Lily."

"Oh no, sweetie. You are not leaving Grams alone, are you?"

"She won't be alone, she'll be with Lily." Kyan said.

"Nonsense, I've already have everything planned." She gave him a look.

Oh Rick knew that look to well. And apparently so did Kyan.

10 minutes later Martha was leaving the loft, two kids in tow.

* * *

"You know what I've been thinking?" Kate said as Rick drove. "I think we should go on vacation, us, Alexis, , Martha, we need a break from everything."

"That's a very good idea." Rick smiled. "You feeling better?"

"A little." Kate said. "You okay?"

"Yes, sure... why wouldn't I be?" He mused.

"Well, we really haven't talked about... the baby much, since it happened so fast." She said seriously. "You're okay with it right?"

"Kate, of course I am, I'm thrilled. This is something we've both wanted for a while, right?"

"Yes, but after we had LIly, they told us we didn't have a lot chances to have another baby and..."

"I guess we proved them wrong, didn't we?" He said sweetly.

Kate sat in Dr. Mars office, Rick by her side, touching things. It was funny how some things never changed.

"Castle, would you stop..." Kate snapped his hand away.

Rick, Kate, how are you?" In that moment, Dr. Mars walked in. "I was so happy when you called me. How have you been feeling?"

"She's been having crazy mornings. A lot of crackers." Rick said.

"Is that so?" Kate explained the situation.

"It wasn't this bad when I was pregnant with Lily." She said. "I'm starting to think something might be wrong."

"Every pregnancy is different Kate. You let me worry about that, okay?"

"That's what Mother said."

"How would she know? She only had you." Rick shrugged.

"Let's see here, we'll check just how far along you are." She took some machine and then Kate laid on her back, "About 10 weeks or so." She said after a moment.

Rick looked at Kate with a knowing look. She responded with a soft nudge to his shoulder.

"Let's meet this baby, shall we?" She put on some gel in Kate's stomach.

They heard a heartbeat.

Two.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked.

"No, not really, everything looks great is just..."

"Baby has two hearts. I knew it..." Kate huffed.

"No, mommy has two babies."

TWO?

"Oh wait. It appears to..."

THREE.

* * *

 **Yes! Gave it my own twist, wich matches with my other story 'On the count of three?´ I just can't get enough of Caskett babies,**

 **This was quite the calm chapter, we're not too far from the end I must say but it's not over yet. Hope you liked it.**

 **Reviews make me happy.**


	6. Part 6

**So Are You To Me**

 **A/N: Caskett is in for a treat. Or not?**

 **Part 6**

The day Kate and Rick sat the kids down to tell them about the babies, Kate dreaded their reactions, just because both of them had become the center of attention, were, really their world and three babies arriving in less than seven months would change so much.

"Where are the babies now?" Lily asked once they told her. "Are they coming soon?"

"Well Lily, here's the thing." Castle began. He sat the little girl on his lap. Kate watched him closely. "The babies are in mommy's tummy right now, and they won't come out in a little while."

Kyan seemed quiet. As Castle tried to explain to Lily where her brothers were and Kate promised she'd be mama's little helper with the nursery, he stayed quiet. And that worried her, not because kyan talked too much or anything, but silence was never a good thing with him. Back when Meredith had come to New York, a major meltdown ocurred as they returned home. Late at night. They figured it had been a nightmare because the boy kept kicking and screaming and promising he'd be good.

 _He woke up with Rick shaking him. And he had tears in his eyes._

 _And it just broke Castle's heart._

 _"I promise I won't let anybody take you." Castle said softly. "You and I, we're partners, right?"_

 _"Like you and mom" It wasn't a question._

 _"Right, and I'd never let anybody do anything to mom. Or you."_

 _"Partners." Kate watched from the door. She remebered when she first met Kyan and Castle. He was such a good dad, a nine year old on a sugar rush most of the time, but not when it came to his kids. Kate couldn't phanthom how Meredith had managed to play Rick twice. Now more than ever as he cared for a special needs child and did it in such... Castle way._

* * *

He'd told Alexis about the episode. Kyan had even confided in Scott he was scared to leave the house without his parents because he might not find them when he came back.

And it was then that Alexis decided to do something about it. The next time Meredith came to New York she'd confront her.

She didn't care about her mother's ways. It used to affect her and then there was this time she'd been so mad at Rick she'd decided to run away.

Didn't make it too far and yet. She regreted every moment.

Her father was the only person she could count on. Him and Grams.

And now Kate.

* * *

"Kyan?" Kate asked softly after she'd put Lily down for a nap, they thought I'd be easier to talk to him alone. "Do you want to ask us something bud?"

"Do I have to share a room?" Was all he asked after a moment. It was so Kyan and so heartfelted that Kate smiled at Rick and then turned to her son.

"Well dad and I have been talking about it and..."

"I mean, because three babies...that's three times the diapers and the bottles and..."

"It is." Rick said softly. "That's a little messy."

"Like big." Kyan said in a matter of facty. "Our rooms aren't big enough."

"No, you are right, we're seem to be running out of room here."

"That's why dad and I have been talking about.."

"Are we moving?" He stole it right out of her mouth.

"Well you see. We are not good with changes here, right?" Kyan nodded. "Yeah well, I was thinking, since I am taking on planning to do a project with LIly, involving the babies. "How about if you and dad search for a house for all of us to live in?"

Kyan was quiet. Kate was right, he wasn't good with changes and three babies was a big one. Oddly enough he had handled Lily coming pretty well. Now they needed to up their game.

And a project for him and Rick to do was the perfect first move.

But Kyan had a better one.

"Do we need to search with a yard?"

"That'd be nice, right babe?" Kate smiled at Rick.

Silence.

And then Kyan played his best card yet.

"Can we get a dog?"

 _Oh no_.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Kyan was keen to help Rick, if not because they'd come to an agreement of thinking about the prospect of a dog in a near future.

"I don't think I can handle moving, being pregnant with triplets and Kyan having a dog." Kate told Lanie as they sat at a bench in the park, watching Lily and Leo play, with Kyan sitting on the swings, constantly keeping an eye on his sister.

"Castle is of course of no help." Lanie said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean I know it's crazy but Scott says it would actually be a good idea for Kyan to get a dog, one from the pound, he'd be comitted to something and it would make the transition easier."

"Adopt a dog?" She asked. "You crazy girl."

"Might be but if this helps him and LIly cope in some way. I'd do anything. Kyan doesn't need to feel more insecure than he already does."

"I get it but..." Lanie said with a sigh. "A dog, Castle and two kids?"

"I've dealt with worse before." Kate sighed. "It might be like a bandaid I'd have to rip before the babies come."

And so she was 4 months pregnant when they agreed they'd get a dog. She and Rick took Kyan and Lily to the pound.

The teen grabbed his sister's hand, got a hold of his crutch, gave on to Kate and they both walked around, Alexis and Scott, Martha, Rick and Kate behind them.

"Dears, are you sure you want to do this?" Martha asked. She'd been rolling her eyes at their decision but knew Kyan having a dog would be helpful. They'd known that for a long time.

"No going back now mother, we've already been thrown into it."

"We might as well get over it," Kate finished.

And there was Wash, a four year old Golden Retreiver. It was love at first sight for the Castle kids.

"He's been here with us for a while, he was hit by a car and left to die by the side of the road." The caregiver explained. He's very kind, sweet and has a limp on his left paw, so he's not that crazy active. Just a walk a day would help him to not become stiff."

"He's like me." Kyan said. He and LIly watched as they open the metal door for the dog. "He's like me, isn't he?" He turned to look at Kate and Rick.

"He's a fighter." Castle said softly.

"And he might need someone as strong to take care of him." Alexis said with a smile.

Kate's eyes wondered between his children and the dog.

A big dog, living on the loft until they found a new place to live in. Oh.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Castle felt hher tense next to him.

"No." She said softly. "But we have to Rick."

And so Wash had come home with them a few days later, with a clean bill on health, a bunch of new toys the boys and Lily had gone to get and an adquired vacation that came with it as they decided to go to The Hamptons a few weeks before school began.

A writer, his muse, kids and a retriver.

Far long from Niki Heat novels and solving murders.

And yet it felt so right.

* * *

 **So... next chapter is already in the works. Castle family vacation with Wash. (See my Firefly reference?) sweetness and chaos ensures.**

 **And Alexis confronts Meredith.**

 **Reviews, anyone? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Part 7

**So Are You To Me**

 **Part 7**

The moment Castle put a lock on the door of the loft Kate began to worry, she had loaded up the kids in the car. The dogs in the car. How had she gotten into this mess? Four and a hake months pregnant and with a new dog in tow. Thankfully Alexis was meeting them there in a few days and she'd be able to relax a bit.

Or at least she hoped.

"Did you make sure all the windows were closed?" She asked Rick as they pulled away.

"I checked twice Kate." He said. "Don't worry."

"I just hope we didn't forget anything."

"We didn't, I promise. Let's see, we have, one kid, two kids and a dog. Yeah I think we're set. Who's ready for a well deserved break?" He asked looking back at his kids.

"Me!" Lily giggled.

"I've brought everything I was supposed to, so I'm ready." Kyan said. "Got movies too for me and Lily to watch."

"See Kate?" Rick mused. "Always ready."

The dog barked in the back making Kate smile.

"Wash's ready too." Kyan said. "And mom's still worried."

Rick smiled. "well, we have to fix that, don't we?"

"Mommy sing!" Lily chipped in. "Can we sing?"

"Sure." Castle said. "Any requests?"

"Frozen daddy!"

Castle smirked. He had asked.

"Sure.."

"Mommy knows the whole song, don't you mommy?"

"She sure does." Rick giggled.

"Daddy does too. He's awesome as Elsa."

"Go daddy!"

Rick rolled his eyes at Kate.

Safe to say they had gone trough the whole Frozen soundtrack twice on the way there.

Even Kyan knew the words to the songs.

To tell the truth, the drive had gone trough really smooth. Until they stopped to eat.

"So what does everyone want?" They decided to make it a drive tru meal because they didn't think they'd allow the dog inside.

"Dad can I get a milkshake?" Kyan "Can Wash get one too?"

"The dog can't get one bud, he'll get sick."

"Why?"

"Because chocolate isn't good for him, you don't want him feeling sick and the rest of the way, do you?"

"But dad, he needs to eat." He argued.

"Then we'll him some of his food. None of yours. Okay?"

"But why?"

"Ky. Dad said no, we've got to listen."

"Here." Rick said. "Why don't we order our food and then we'll get to feed Wash. Deal?" Rick watched from the review mirror as Kyan was about to argue again, but somehow decided against it.

"But we have to feed him."

"We will bud, I promise. But first we eat." Rick said.

Food was welcomed by the Castle family but as they ate, Rick could see Kyan struggle.

"Come on kiddo, you eat first, then the dog."

"Can he eat a nugget?" Lily asked. "Wash wants one."

"Lily.."

Too late. She'd already given it to him.

"How come Lily gets to feed him her food and I can't?"

Oh-uh

"Lily, we said no feeding the dog." Rick said. "It's your food."

Kate was getting a headache. "You still think this was a good idea?"

"Which one?" He sighed. "Alright everyone out." He parked the van by a gas station. "Anyone want to go to the bathroom?"

"Mommy I have to go," Lily said biting her lip.

"Me too baby, come on, let's go real fast." Kate helped unbuckle Lily out. She jumped off the car.

"Dad. Wash's gotta go too."

"Right." Castle opened the trunk and grabbed the dog's leash. "Come on..down." The dog was glad to be off. "I'm going to get his bowl full of water and give him some food bud. You need to go to the bathroom?"

Kyan took a little time to answer. "No, we can't take too long,"

We'll wait for Mom and then I'll help you."

Kate and Lily came back as Castle was securing the dog.

"Lets roll Ky." Rick said.

"We'll take too long." He complained.

"You need to stretch your legs too buddy." Kate told him. She watched as Rick helped him climb down the car. When he was younger all hey had to do was having Rick lift him up but he was now almost as tall as he was. He handed him his crutches.

"Ready?"

Kate watched as his boys walked side by side.

To be honest, she couldn't help think she just wanted to get to the house and relax.

* * *

"Your mom is in town?" Scott asked. Alexis had just gotten a call from Meredith.

"Yeah." She said.

"Are you going to go see her?" He asked worriedly. He knew how upset she'd been with her mom since Kyan's graduation.

"I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"I don't want her to upset you, and she will."

"Scott…"

"No, you're always saying how you don't have issues with your mom Alexis but you and I both know that even though you have Kate now, your mom's behavior will always affect you. Specially when it comes to your brother."

She knew he was right. Meredith had come to affect her in recent years. Ever since Kate had married her dad and became a mother to Lily and Kyan. I mean she'd already been 18 when Beckett married her dad. She didn't need to be adopted, even though she had adopted her brother.

But now Alexis needed to take matters into her own hands and protect her brother.

For the first time in her life, she'd show her Meredith what being a mother really meant.

"Would you go with me?" She'd asked Scott.

"Of course, but are you sure you want to?"

"For years I wondered why my mother had moved so far away when she and my dad got divorced. He and Grams don't talk about it much but I know she never felt she'd been able to care for me. " Alexis confided in him. "She said I'd be better off with my dad, I mean he can be a little much to handle sometimes but all in all, he's an amazing dad and he's done everything for us,"

"And then when Kyan happened..,"

"I thought to myself it was crazy. I even thought she'd come back to stay, that we'd be a family again. The truth I don't really remember a time when my parents were together."

"But you thought I'd be different."

"I hoped it would. Is that crazy?"

"Of course not."

"But then my brother was sick, they didn't even know if he was going to live Scott." There were tears in her eyes now. "And she didn't care."

Scott held her close as she cried. "I have to do something to keep my mother from hurting us."

"Alexis." Meredith opened the door of her hotel room."I thought you said you were busy."

"I was. But I made some time," she said. Her mother tried to hug her but she pulled back.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Mom, we need to talk,"

"Of course Alexis you know you can talk about absolutely everything with me." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come to Kyan's graduation?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you come? You'd barely even came to anything before, was it just to tell Dad and Kate you wanted to take him away; to tell him you were going to take him away from the only home he's known?"

"Alexis, where's is this coming from? I've told you, like I told your father, I only want what's best for him."

"Really? Since when? Last time I checked you don't even really know him. If I you did then you'd know how special and smart and sweet he is,"

"Of course I know that. I just think you and your father have been spoiling him too much. He's fourteen."

"He also doesn't understand things like you and I do, Dad and I have been there. Every single day. We know him, we understand him and we love him just the way he is. And we aren't ashamed of him, in fact I live in awe of everything he has accomplished with all the odds against him. My dad and Kate…."

"Stop right there young lady." Meredith said

"Why? You didn't stop and think when you told Kyan you wanted to take him away. Now he's terrified to be far from dad and Kate because he thinks he's going to end up living with you.." Alexis was now crying. "And you know what the worst part is? That you don't even care. You never had."

* * *

"Here." Castle handed Kate a glass of water as they laid in bed that night, the rest of the ride home had proven to be a bit calmer. Except for when the dog had jumped into the pool and splashed the children. Who then had to have a bath so they wouldn't catch a cold.

"Thanks babe." She drank slowly. "Kids sleep?"

"Yeah, they were exhausted." He told her. "And I'm assuming you are too, so let's get you to bed," she smiled as he pulled her up and they made it to the bedroom.

Kate laid down in bed as soon as she quickly changed into one of Rick's old shirts and a pair of shorts. Her prominent baby bump catching her husband's attention. "We've still haven't talked names," he said touching her belly with one finger. "We'll have to up our game with three babies."

"We still have time."

"Not too much. We'll be pretty busy soon."

"Yeah don't remind me." A cloud loomed over Kate as she remembered the fact they had to move.

They were moving and she was pregnant.

With 3 babies.

"I told you, you don't have to worry. All you have to do is enjoy…"

"I..." She winced.

"Kate?"

"I think they just kicked. Or at least one of them did." She grabbed his hand and guided him along.

"I don't feel anything…" Castle whispered.

"Just wait…"

And then he felt it. "Hey there boys, daddy here." They kicked harder. "Me and your mommy are both really excited to meet you." Kate watched as Rick spoke to their unborn children and it made her smile. "We love you."

This vacation, as crazy as it might have seemed was turning out to be pretty amazing.

* * *

 **So… what did you guys think? More on Alexis and Meredith's confrontation coming plus Castle gets a surprise visit from an old friend.**

 **Don't forget to review if you get the chance.**


	8. Part 8

**So Are You To Me**

 **Part 8**

Alexis made it to The Hamptons a few days after the rest of the family, she saw Kate sitting on a chair near the pool, a book in hand while she delighted herself in hearing her children giggle with their father. Kate spotted her in the kitchen.

Hey." The redhead said with a smile, hugging her. "We're here."

"Alexis, why didn't you tell me..." Kate said. "How long have you been..."

"We just got here. I didn't want to bother you." She admitted. Kate had known her step daughter for long now, this wasn't a happy girl. She seemed as a cloud hung over her. "Scott is getting the bags."

"Something is wrong." It wasn't a question. "Sweetie you know you can talk to me right? I may not be your mother but I do want you to trust me..."

"I wanted to surprise you guys, and but didn't want to intrude. You have been waiting for a vacation for a long time, with the babies and everything.."

"How could you possibly be intruding? This is your home." Kate smiled.

"Actually, can we talk?" The younger girl asked. Kate led her Kyan's room in the lower floor.

"What's up?" Kate said as Alexis closed the door behind her.

"I saw my mom in New York a few days ago..."

"Oh." Kate bit her lip. "Did something happen?"

"I confronted her. I told her how I felt. And it was horrible." Alexis took a seat on the bed. She glanced around the room. Her brother's room was so similar to the one at home. She smiled as she took a hold of a picture on the nightstand "My whole life I've wondered what it was lIke to have a normal family, one where I could be the kid and not worry every second of the day about everyone else..." She began to pace. "Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, Grams and Kyan more than anything, but it's always been me. Taking care of the people around me. That was until you happened, you came into our lIves and everything changed, I could see it in Dad's eyes and my brother's smile." Kate waited. "You made us better in so little time . And my mother didn't do anything, ever. She rejected us even more after he was born. How could someone do that?"

"Alexis..." Kate took a seat next to her.

"It wasn't his fault, he's perfect just the way he is." She admitted looking at the picture. It had been taken the day of the wedding . Rick held Kyan in his arms as Martha and Alexis stood next to Kate.

"Of course he is." Kate said hugging her.

"How can she not see that? I meam you saw it, working with dad, you hadn't even been with him and you loved my brother just like that." Alexis's eyes filled with tears.

"To be honest, I never saw myself like this, I've always been afraid to be close to anyone after I lost my mother, but you guys changed that for me, you opened your hearts and your home to me and I never wanted to leave because I felt safe."

* * *

 _Stop right there young lady." Meredith said_

 _"Why? You didn't stop and think when you told Kyan you wanted to take him away. Now he's terrified to be far from dad and Kate because he thinks he's going to end up living with you.." Alexis was now crying. "And you know what the worst part is? That you don't even care. You never had."_

 _"Of course I care Alexis. That's why I went to the graduation. Why I wanted to be there."_

 _Then it clicked. "You're jealous of Beckett, aren't you? That's why you are doing this? You can't just accept she's the one to love your children when you could not, to love dad."_

 _"That's ridiculous."_

 _"Is it?" Alexis let out, stealing the words from Meredith's mouth. "'You ran away. Twice. Twice you broke Dad's heart."_

 _"I wanted to, I wanted but... the moment I saw that baby, I knew I couldn't... He was never going to stop needing me, I'd be stuck with something that I never asked for."_

* * *

"Kate? Alexis?" They heard Rick calling. "You guys alright?"

"We'll be right out babe!" She said turning to her step daughter. "What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't think I want him to know, he's going to be so upset." Alexis assesed.

"He has a right to know Alexis, he'll be more upset if you don't tell him."

"I just don't want to hurt him" She admitted sadly.

"Your dad is a big boy, it will be good for him, he blamed himself for not letting Meredith get close to you all these years..."

* * *

"What were you to doing in there?" Rick asked. "I didn't even know you were here already, then I saw Scott."

"Don't worry dad, I was just asking Beckett to give some..."

"It was all girls talk babe. You didn't miss out on anything."

Rick arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Positive." Kate said.

"Oh, alright, I'm about to go make us some lunch. Do you happen to know by any chance when your grandmother is arriving? Ah yes, Martha had passed on tagging along with Alexis and Scott as she said she had a surprise for them. "I'm very interested in what that surprise might be. "

"A new boyfriend perhaps?"

"Probably." Alexis piped in.

"Oh no please, I for one want my mother to be happy, but this is family time." He headed into the kitchen.

"Maybe he's the one..." Kate said. Rick made a face.

"For my mother? I wouldn't be so sure. "

"Dad! That's not very nice..." Alexis laughed.

"I guess we're going to find out soon enough, right now, lunch sounds great as I'm eating for four."

"Then an awesome lunch will be comming right up!" He turned his back on the girls after kissing Kate briefly . "Extra pickles, right?"

* * *

Alexis saw her baby brother, a wide smile on his face when he saw her as they made it back out. "Look Alexis, I'm fast!" he was swimming as fast as he could, there was something about the water that just made Kyan so happy. He'd said once or twice he had wanted to be Aquaman as his Cerebral Palsy wasn't an issue.

How could it be for Meredith?

And how was she going to tell her Dad about what had happened in New York?

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really hard for me to write it, I've asked myself those same questions several times in life as someone with a disability and whose dad walked out on, thankfully I have the best mom in the world.**

 **Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Are You To Me**

 **Part 9:**

 **I thought I'd update on Wednesday since it was CP World Day, but I've been super sick all week, also I wanted to thank everyone for their kind words, living with Cerebral Palsy definitely isn't easy but it's based on hard choices, some my mom and family made for me and some I've made for myself as I grew, so it has its ups and downs but words as kind as those make it all worthwhile so thank you :)**

It was the family's last day in The Hamptons. Alexis was yet to tell Rick about her fight with Meredith.

"Good morning sweetheart." Rick said as he spotted Alexis coming out of her room. "Where's Scott?"

"He's sleeping in." She smiled. "I thought I'd let him savour it for a while. Where's Kate?"

"Asleep." Rick said sipping on his cup of coffee. "She's pregnant with triplets after all."

"I know, it's crazy..." She said. "Did you ever think you'd end up having six kids?"

"Nope. Not in a million years. I never thought I'd have even one actually..."

"Really?" She was curious now. "So when you and mom divorced..."

"I've made my choice. So did your mother..."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why did she leave?" Rick took a moment to think. "The first time?"

"She and I knew what getting a divorce meant. What it would mean for you."

"So you made a choice."

"I made a choice."

"You chose me."

"Alexis, where's is this coming from? Is everything okay?" And she broke. She broke in front of him and cried. She cried like a little girl and Rick held her. "Alexis...What happened?"

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

 _"Daddy?" Rick had just tucked in his 10 year old daughter, after the two of them had managed to put baby Kyan to bed._

 _"Yes pumpkin?" He moved to sit on the bed. "What do you need? Another glass of milk?"_

 _"Nope. I'm fine." She gave him a toothy grin. "I was just wondering if mom is going to visit us soon?"_

 _"I don't really know, sweetie." He admitted. "You know she's busy..."_

 _"But you're also busy and you take care of us, me and the baby..."_

 _"Well yeah but we have grandma to help us right?"_

 _"She could too if she came back to live with us." Rick sighed. "If she wanted to."_

 _"Alexis, we've talked about this, your mother and I are divorced, remember, she can't live with us."_

 _"Yeah but she was living with us, before she had the baby, and you and her were still divorced." She remained quiet. "Dad, how come if you and mom weren't married anymore, why did you have a baby?"_

 _Rick Castle wasn't ready to answer that question. How was he going to get out of this one?_

 _"Alexis, I..." He got a hold of her hand. "You know I love you and your brother more than anything, don't you?"_

 _"Yes." The little girl nodded. "I know that daddy."_

 _"Good. And I love your mother too, but she and I, we've decided we are better when we are not together."_

 _"Because you fight and then go into your room and yell some more." Alexis said. Rick blushed. He'd never admit anything further to his 10 year old kid. "And then you make up, right?"_

 _"We try, yes but..."_

 _"Is that why you and mom had another baby?" Alexis asked. "Because you loved each other?"_

 _Rick's eyes went wide._

 _"I will always love your mother Alexis, for giving me you and your brother, for that I will be grateful."_

 _"But you can't be married anymore, because you are too incompatible as Grams says, because she thinks mom is crazy..." Rick tried not to laugh and then turned serious._

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish I could make us a family."_

 _"But we are one dad, us and Kyan and Grams. Our family doesn't seem normal, but it's not like it's wrong. We can do this. And who knows maybe one day, there will be someone else to make our family feel complete again."_

 _"How old are you again?" Castle asked. Alexis smiled. "Good night sweetheart."_

 _"Good night daddy."_

* * *

"Good morning." Kate said as she reached the kitchen, she stopped cold as she listened to Alexis tell her father about Meredith, she could see how Rick's face expressed so much anguish and confusion.

"Mom?" Kyan stood behind her. "I'm hungry and Wash needs his walk." He then glanced at Alexis and Rick. "What's wrong?"

Kate sighed. "Ky, buddy I need you to listen to me for a second, please?"

"Are the babies okay?" Oh her sweet boy.

"Yes, they're fine buddy." She touched his cheek. "Right now I need you to do me a favor and check on Lily, please?"

"She's sleeping."

"I know that buddy, but..."

"Ky?" It was Rick. "Kate?" She sighed.

"Hey buddy, do you want some breakfast?" Alexis cleaned her face. "I bet you're hungry."

"Can we have waffles?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled. Alexis shared a look with Rick. He looked at Kate. "Come sit and you can help me." Ky moved slowly toward the kitchen island as Alexis pulled a chair for him.

"Rick..."

"Let's just go outside for a second okay?" He asked. "Guys, mom and I are going to take Wash for a little walk, alright?"

Alexis nodded. She shared a knowing look with her stepmother. "Listen for Lily?"

* * *

Kate knew Rick was upset beyond Meredith. "How long have you known?" He watched as the dog walked away after he threw him a ball.

"Rick..." She looked at her husband's eyes and saw pain. "Alexis wanted to tell you, she just didn't know how..."

"But you knew, you've known all week. And you didn't bother to mention it to me."

"Babe, it wasn't my place to tell you any of it. Alexis made the decision to confront Meredith and the situation but she needed to be ready to tell you."

"When she was little and Meredith came back into our lIves, after a few days she'd leave and she'd ask me how long she'd take for her to come back." His eyes seemed lost. As if he was trying to come with an explanation. "And then one day, she just stopped. She didn't ask anymore. Like she accepted her mother wasn't... she wasn't like the other moms and I never pushed it."

"You did wnat you thought was right."

"She never wanted it. Any of it. Alexis or Kyan. She told me she wasn't ready when asked me for a divorce and didn't even fight me for it. She just said I was the better parent. Me."

"And you are babe. You are an amazing parent and your kids love you, that is enough."

"Not for Meredith apparently." He said softly. He turned to Kate. "When Kyan was born, I really thought we'd be a famIly, that she had finally gown and stepped up but I was wrong. They told us he was sick, it was lIke something else clicked inside her. And she couldn't deal with it."

* * *

 _"Shh, buddy, we can't wake up your sister or grandmother, they have an early morning, unlike us boys that can sleep in." Rick had the baby between a barrier of pillows around his son. He was almost seven months old and was smaller than most babies Rick had seen, held, but he was a little fighter. Diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy, Rick knew they all had a long way ahead it them and it terrified him, but he knew that unlike Meredith, he was going to do everything he could to make sure his son had the best life possible._

 _"Daddy?" He heard his little girl say. "Are you up?"_

 _"Alexis sweetheart?" Rick rolled out of bed softly. "What's the matter?"_

 _"Just wanted to make sure you were okay" She said simply. Rick's heart sank . He had come from the hospital once more as they continued to test baby Kyan and Alexis was a aware of everything that was happening around her, hell she was more grown up than Martha and Rick combined. "I know they told you something might be wrong with Kyan."_

 _"Come here," he took her hand and sat on the side of the bed, eyeing Kyan as they went. He placed Alexis on his lap._

 _"Is it because he's small?" I've seen pictures, he's smaller than other babies."_

 _"Well, yes. There's that and he was born a bit early, more than 's why the doctors are trying to make him stronger."_

 _"Will he be okay?" Rick looked her kid in the eye and tried not to cry._

 _"It will take a lot of work from everyone. But yes, he will be."_

 _"I know he will be daddy, if we help him, he will. I'll help." She said with such confidence, that he belived her._

 _He needed to belive her._

 _"Thank you Alexis, you're such a superstar big sister." He held on to his little girl and hoped._

* * *

 _"_ Easy there buddy." Rick and Kate came back inside to find Lily had joined her siblings along with Scott.

"Did you have a fight?" Kyan looked at his parents, his eyes focused on them. "Because of me."

"Kyan, sweetheart..." Kate took a step forward.

"Tell me." The boy said. "Is it because she wants to take me away?"

"No one is going anywhere buddy..," Rick said slowly. "I promise. "

"Don't lie!" He put in, he tried getting off the chair too fast and fell. Kate and Rick were quickly at his side.

"Don't lie..." He was crying.

"Baby," Kate touched his head softly. "Listen to me Kyan..."

"Mommy, is he hurt?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No..." He begged. "No..."

Scott was now kneeling next to him. "Buddy, I need you to look at me, alright? Does something hurt?"

"My head." He muttered. "It hurts."

"Alright, okay, now let's get you up and check that bump," Rick and Scott pulled the boy up and unto the couch. "Here, I'll get some ice."

"Quite a spin huh bud?" Rick said softy.

"Can I still go to the pool?"

"I'm sure you can, when you feel better." Rick looked at Kate who was trying to assure Lily, Kyan was alright.

"Here bud, we just have to hold this for a little while,.." Scott told him putting the ice on his head, which he pushed away. "No , no I know it hurts but..."

"Mom..."

"I'm here buddy, give a second, okay?"

"Mommy will make your boo boo better." Lily hurried to his side. "Aren't you mommy?"

Kate sat next to Kyan with a smile and as much movement as his growing bump allowed her.

"Do you feel better?"

Kyan looked at Rick. "I broke a rule didn't I? I yelled."

"Kyan..." Alexis had joined them on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm just sad because I don't want to go away, I googled England, dId you know it's always cloudy?" They all looked at each other.

"Yes, I've been there, actually." Kate admitted.

"With daddy?"

"No, not with daddy, with a friend, when I was about Alexis's age." Lily's eyes widened.

"Wnat was his name?" Rick asked suddenly.

"Who said it was a guy?" Rick raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, you are right it's too crowded and it doesn't have pizza."

"They don't have pizza?" Kyan looked at her in awe .

"Well, not like New York pizza," Rick told him.

"That's good pizza." Kyan agreed with a soft smile. "Can we get some when we get home?" Kate smiled.

"Sure. Feeling any better?" Rick asked.

"Almost." He said softly. Castle saw Kate wince.

"Kate?"

"Hey buddy, do you want to feel something really cool?" Kyan nodded. She grinned and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly.

"Can I too mommy?" Lily asked.

"Sure." She said. "Here."

They kicked and Kyan withdrew his hand. "It's okay bud, it's just the babies. It's fine."

"What are they doing?" He asked curiously.

"They're kicking buddy," Rick explained. "They are excited to meet us."

"I'm too. Although they'll cry a lot." He admitted. "And poop."

"Well babies do that." Alexis said.

"That's good, cause if I go it means you guys won't stay alone, right?"

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
